100 Tales
by MagnificentLies
Summary: Tales are told in many different perspectives, but they're tales are one of a kind. *UPDATE* Chapter II, Cancer: She wiped her tears, stared back at the hand before her, and grabbed it. No matter what, he'll be there for her until the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I got an iPad and realized that there's a Copy n Paste thingy to upload chapters, soo...how retarded am I? Anyways, I probably shouldn't be posting this considering I have another story going on already but I couldn't help but post a series of one-shots for Fairy Tail, lol. So here goes!**

_**100 Tales**_

_**Summary: Tales are told in many different perspectives, but they're tales are one of a kind.**_

_**Chapter I: Rosy Scent**_

_**Nastu couldn't help but be attracted to the alluring scent that lingered from her room...**_

Natsu plopped down onto the couch, remote in one hand, chips in the other, and a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"Come on..come on...YES! TOUCHDOWN!" Natsu roared, shouting and jumping happily while nearly knocking over the glass vase beside him.

He can't help it, considering Football is his favorite sport...and, The Dragons is his favorite team.

After he watched his team score the last touchdown, winning the game, he switched off the TV and gazed at the mess that seemed to stare right back at him, causing him to sweatdrop.

"Ehhh...I suppose I should clean up this mess before Lucy comes home from work, I don't need her grabbing her whip again," Natsu shivered.

He began to grab the dustpan and broom, until, he stopped dead in his tracks, smelling a strange...but, yet, alluring scent coming from...

He grinned.

Lucy's room.

Well, they're room.

He abruptly dropped the broom and dustpan onto the floor and stalked into the room, his sense of smell leading too...

Her dresser.

He smiled deviously, pulling out a pair of underwear from the drawer and stuck his nose between the soft fabric.

It smelt like roses, his favorite.

"Natsu?" Turning around, he saw Lucy standing in the doorway with a confused look on her face.

"It's not what it looks like!" He stuttered, hiding the underwear behind his back, which he dropped accidentally.

"Um...ok...?" She said ending the conversation, walking away.

Natsu sighed...

Totally worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**100 Tales**

**Summary: Tales are told in many different perspectives, but they're tales are one of a kind.**

_**Chapter II**_

_**Cancer**_

_**She wiped her tears, stared back at the hand before her, and grabbed it. No matter what, he'll be there for her until the end.**_

Lucy never understood why things always happened to her, her dad ends up dying and she gets thrown into a pool of depression and hell, and on top of that her mother ends up dying a few days after her father did.

Life never turned out the way she wanted it to turn out now a days, life just wasn't fair, was it?

She stared out her bedroom window, gazing up into the clouds up above, wishing she was as free as the floating, fluffy objects.

She sighed.

Life really did suck, ever since she found it that day.

Cancer really did mess up your life, didn't it?

She did her weekly routine, grab her strawberry shampoo, her favorite soap, and had a nice, hot shower. But her mood was ruined the second she found a lump on her breast, and judging from what the doctor said, it's been there for a month or two.

On top of it, she has lung cancer too, and now she has to carry a oxygen tank wherever she goes.

She felt like a burden to her family, making her parents go through the pain of finding out that they're daughter has cancer and is going to die in a couple of months.

But now they don't have to go through the angst and all of that depressing shit now that they died.

At least, she wasn't a burden to them anymore.

She sighed, standing up and heading out of her bedroom dragging the heavy weight behind her, out into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

Pouring the milk into the baby blue bowl, trudging over to grab a spoon from the drawer that was from across her, she then plopped down onto the seat pulling it into the table so her knees were just barely touching the rim of the table.

She stared at the Cocoa Puffs before her.

She always wondered if she was Koo-Koo considering all of the shit that has happened,.

Lucy wished it was all a hallucination, a nightmare, even, and she would eventually wake up from it and realize it was all a dream.

But, she needs to learn to face things and accept it's a part of life, and even though she got depressed from these kind of thoughts...

And here she was.

Having a mental breakdown, crying her eyes out while she sat on the floor clutching her knees close to her, hot salty tears streaming down her rose colored cheeks.

Lucy couldn't accept it.

Lucy couldn't accept that it's a part of life.

Lucy sure as hell couldn't accept that her she was, crying for what seemed to be an hour not accepting the fact that her parents have died and she has cancer.

"Hey."

Lucy gazed up, seeing a pink headed man standing before her with his hand several inches away from her face.

She hesitated.

But then smiled, not a fake one, but a real smile that she hasn't shredded ever since her parents died.

She placed her hand in between his fingers, linking together.

Because no matter what, he'll be there for her until the end.

**Inspired by The Fault In Our Stars**


End file.
